moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nieodemus
Physical Description Nieodemus is fairly average when compared to other elves. His face normally has a smile on it, even when under great stress. The only time he isn't smiling is when faced with a loved one's troubles. His eyes are normally a little glazed over, a flask usually hidden under his armour or clothes somewhere. Though normally hidden by his pants, a tattoo of purple roses on a black vine runs down the length of his right thigh, covering a scar Now normally seen in more casual clothes, often in pink, purple, or white, or work clothes for excavations, he seems much more relaxed. An even brighter smile on his face, his hair either fixed into a foxtail or smoothed into its natural look, he walks the lands as though there was never a worry in the world. The times he is in some form of armour, he wears the Argent Dawn's tabard in remembrance of his days with them. Mounts *'Nicholae '- Argent Charger that accompanies him on patrols and official business. *'Honor' - Dark Talbuk he acquired in Nagrand on his recent vacation. *'Xeno '- Black War Bear currently stabled at Warsong Hold. *'Rohk' - Olive Raptor used on Archaeological expeditions. *'Del '- Sunreaver Dragonhawk rescued from abusive stable hands. *'Hierarchy' - Red Drake currently flying in Dragonblight, very hostile to Nieo but very loyal to him too *'Kaythosa - '''Twilight Drake, hatched from an egg Nieo stole from Sartharion's lair, very mistrusting of everyone *'Rokhar - Rusted Protodrake, the reigns were given to him for his part in Ulduar and his continued efforts to excavate it. '''Missing or Dead *'Gabriel - '''Last seen flying near Ulduar, currently still missing, presumed dead. Personality Nieo is generally a very happy person, picking pleasure over all else. He rarely takes himself seriously, often thinking of his abilities as mediocre, whether it is in battle or love. Even in the most serious of times, such as in battle, he can be heard playing games with other soldiers, mocking them that he is "winning" or they "are barely keeping up." While he laughs and jokes, these taunts to his fellow soldiers serve his purpose to motivate them to fight harder. He despises formality and often winces when someone calls him anything denoting his rank. He leads his men with a smile and love for each, attempting to inspire a love for him rather than fear or respect. Despite his cheerful disposition and seemingly clueless state, a heavy burden clouds his mind from deeds of the past. He is often drunk, a feat in itself as he has built up a tolerance for alcohol reserved for the heartiest of Dwarves, prefering his own home-made Kungaloosh (The secret ingredient is more alcohol). He has a somewhat addictive personality, gambling, drinks, women, and even thistle are not uncommon for him, though in the past weeks he has attempted to stop most of these, or at least cut down. He is habitual about not having money, often buying what he needs then spending the rest on drinks or giving to others. This leaves him broke and running a tab at the World's End Tavern, where he dances for tips to pay it off. Loyal and honest, Nieo attempts to be truthful. His loyalty to the Dawn is only surpassed by his loyalty to the people he loves. He has no qualms about choosing love over duty and is not opposed to ambiguous relationships, though he does try and stay with one person as to not hurt them if they so desire. Some describe him as charming if not a bit odd, though Nieo rarely sees what they are talking about. He is in large part a friendly person, though not a good speaker by any means, and would rather solve a problem with liquor or a sword than by diplomatic means. He has a strong love for archaeology, fishing, cooking, and engineering. While he often enjoys fishing alone or with a friend, he will occasionally move to a hot spot. His cooking skills are not the greatest unless it involves alcohol or fish but are enough to entice someone to try it, at the very least. As for engineering, he is a bit obsessive over his profession, attempting to learn every schematic and recipe possible; he is, in large part thanks to his obsession, getting relatively close. As an Archaeologist, he believes that ruins should not be ransacked for treasure, but instead respected and studied. He regularly threatens those that go with him to a historic site not to damage or take anything without his permission. This trait has gotten in the way sometimes, and has annoyed plenty of those that do not share his hunger. He has been known to break this tenet of his on very rare occasions to make someone he loves happy. He can seem rude when on an excavation, not afraid to ask even the most insulting questions if he does not know the answer. He admits he knows little of many cultures as he spends most of his excavations in Titan ruins studying machines and ancient Titan relics. Biography Early Life and Advancement in the Dawn Nieodemus Alexander Lightwalker is the son of Orthos and Selene Lightwalker. His early childhood was simple, nothing really ever happened to him. He and his brother and sister, Traeven and Polyphony Lightwalker, grew up on a farm on the Isle of Quel’Danas, built just south of the Sunwell. He spent most of his life there, raising dragonhawks. He was an innocent boy, shy of others, often afraid to step out of his own comfort zone. His brother was happily married at the age of 82 and his sister at the age of 93; he, however, remained single. Rarely did he ever step foot off the island. Early in his life, his father left his family and his mother remarried a cook by the name of Erin Sunseeker. When Arthas marched on the Sunwell, he was not present. His family was slaughtered, more than likely raised as mindless zombies, but this was never discovered and his farm completely destroyed. The Dead Scar now covers part of where the farm stood. Because of this, Nieo is without a family or home. He was not rich to begin with, and this simply forced him into poverty. The Light is all that he had to fall back on, which he did. Nieo had trained as a priest from an early age, doubling his duty tending to the dragon hawks and working for the church. When the Argent Dawn was first established, he jumped at the chance to join them. He began his training as an Arbiter there. His skill with a blade and his powerful will helped him overcome much of the difficulties he faced during his training. He was a fairly average recruit, no officer took notice of him and he was content with grunt work. His rise in the ranks of the Dawn began about two years after they started. On a routine patrol, his group was ambushed by a large group of fanatics. His commanding officer was killed in the assault. Seeing this, he ignored the chain of command and started ordering the rest of the squad to victory. After a long fight and a few casualties his squad was victorious. Grabbing the dead and marching their bodies with dignity back to Light’s Hope, he denied what he did, fearing recognition. It was only after the rest of his squad spoke of his act that his commanders saw fit to promote him and give him a commanding position over that squad. He was hesitant to accept, but in the end he took the promotion. His style of leadership was strange compared to the rest of the officers. He didn’t demand respect or fear from those under him. He didn’t expect anything other than for them not to die stupidly. His authority came from the love that those under him might have for him. While his superiors looked down on his distaste for formalities, he ignored them, often becoming uncomfortable when called by anything other than Nieo or Lightwalker. During the battles that he was present for, he fought at the front lines with his troops, yelling at them that they couldn’t keep up with him, mocking them to beat him at his game. A laugh seen on his face, even as he cut through his enemies. His method of command earned him advancement quickly, finally ending up as a Major in the Dawn for his acts during the Scourge Invasion only a year or two ago. The Scourge Invasion and becoming a Major During the invasion, Nieodemus led a force into Karazhan to eliminate a small threat that had cropped up. One of the San'layn had taken residence there; Prince Teneris Mirkblood had been slain only the week before. This new vampire had taken the equipment over quickly picking up any experiments that were left active. While he considered his squad all friends, two in particular accompanied him, Rukan Dawnrunner and Delia Sunlasher. Rukan was Nieodemus’s best friend; Delia was his lover. As his expedition force entered the castle, they spread out, Rukan leading some to the upper reaches, Delia and Nieo going off separately in hopes of finding clues about what research was being done. Screams could be heard throughout the castle, his squad being destroyed by the blood-hungry creature. Everyone who had followed Rukan had died. Nieo and Delia found the room and began their research, ever on guard for the creature to return. He caught them by surprise, after a short skirmish they overpowered the creature, killing him without mercy. After the battle, Delia found an axe within the room and awarded it to Nieo as a sign of her love and their victory over death. After Delia’s report to the Dawn and a few incidents that had left a position for Major open, Nieo was promoted and transferred to Icecrown to help oversee forces against the scourge. The Dark Side of Nieo Only a few months after the events of Karazhan, Nieo had proposed to Delia, she accepting. Only two weeks before their wedding, Delia was murdered in cold blood while in Silvermoon by a Blood Elf rogue. When Nieo learned of his love's death, he left Icecrown to attend the funeral and grieve for her. A hatred started to burn inside of him, though the murderer was not known to him. He began to drink heavily and eventually started doing Thistle to cope with his pain. A memento was given to him by a man claiming to have known Delia. A few days after obtaining the memento, the spirit of his loved one began following him relentlessly. His attempts to dispose of the memento all failed, it finding its way back to him somehow. About a year after her death, he invited two of his new friends, Joceline Silverbough and Khaadgrim Roark to visit the now-abandoned Karazhan with him. Along with them came a strange Death Knight by the name of Vrag and Lohken, a tauren shaman. After a brief moment of grieving at the site of his and Delia’s fight with the vampiric creature, he led them through the castle. From the moment he left the room, his mind was overcome with sadness, regret, and anger. The magic in the castle corrupted his mind briefly. As he hurried them through the castle, urging them to not get lost, his thoughts turned to the mysteries that lay in the castle. After leaving the group to recover a gem for Khaadgrim, Nieo found a strange corridor behind a book case. It led to a room with strange runes on the ground, a burned body in the center of them. The body was that of Rukan, who had suffered a fate worse than that of the rest of his men, his body burned beyond recognition to all but Nieo. This drove Nieo over the edge. Leading the now-reformed group to a private library, he searched for Medivh’s personal notes. After an unsuccessful search, he continued to lead them through the castle until they came upon a strange game of chess. While he urged them to play the game while he continued alone, Joceline followed him. He fled, locking the door behind him to prevent her from interrupting him as he searched Medivh’s personal chamber. After a prolonged amount of time, the group followed Joceline to the door as they splintered it in search for Nieo. He had found what he was looking for, sneaking past them and running down to the room he had mourned in. After a long while attempting to figure out the writing, the group caught up with him and prevented him from succeeding in his plan to resurrect Delia from the memento using Medivh’s personal research, stopping him before he was corrupted. The axe and memento were taken by Joceline and hidden; neither have been seen by Nieo since that day. 'The Dead Scar and the Fall of the Lich King' After much reflection and much drinking and stress, Nieo was transferred to Silvermoon City, where he oversaw the Dead Scar. His battle raiment was retired, and in its place, he began to wear formal parade armor, complete with hammer and shield, by request of his commanding officers. His mood improved dramatically, while his drinking and thistle problems began to become less of an issue. He began work on sobering up. Still with no permanent place of residence, he would often ride around Silvermoon City talking to the locals or find a place to steal a drink from his flask. At night, he would resign himself to sleeping under the stars in Eversong, under a tree, by the beach, never in a proper home. When the final gates were broken in Icecrown and the Lich King's chambers were finally opened, Nieo was asked to return to Icecrown to assist with the final battle with Arthas. After only a few minutes of thinking it over, he decided he would stay in Silvermoon and let the younger, less reckless fight for once. His true reasons were not told to his superiors and he remained in Silvermoon. He was not a part of the final push or the final defeat of the Lich King, the man that killed his entire family and destroyed his home. 'Currently''' He has retired from the Dawn, though he wears the tabard as a token of affection for them. He believes that with Arthas dead his work with the Crusade is over, though he still holds himself as a Dawnsman and always will. With his retirement a plethora of new possibilities have come to his mind, chief among them he has begun work to train to use the protection tree in addition to continuing to better himself in the the holy and retribution trees as well. He has also started to perform more excavations of Titan ruins, and some nontitan related site, in hopes of learning more about them. Relations *Joss Silverbough - Nieo's favorite recruit, though things lead to a playful relationship in the past, things have cooled down between them substantially. *Khaadgrim Roark - Though Nieo and Khaad have gotten off on the wrong foot several times, Nieo is unsure how Khaad feels about him but he considers Khaad a friend. *Takado - Meeting only once before the New Years, Nieo forgot about him when they met on New Year's eve. Since then they've become friends. *Cham - Met on a few occasion while working with Khaad, saved his head from being kicked more by Khaad. *Tarmamog - Though they met awkwardly the first day of his transfer, they quickly became friends. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Engineer Category:user:Nieodemus